infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Byakushiki
Byakushiki (白式?, lit. Type "White") is a 3.5 - 4th Generation Close Range Combat Type developed by Kuromochi Machinery Development and is used by Ichika Orimura. It contains the very first IS core ever made, Core Number 001. 'Characteristics' The Byakushiki was a conceptual prototype developed during the early stages of research into a possible 4th generation Infinite Stratos. Thus, it is considered to be Generation 3.5. The 4th generation IS were designed around the goal of utilizing a One Off Ability without the IS going into Second Shift. However, Byakushiki was discarded when a serious defect in its experimental design was discovered, therefore posing a roadblock in the research and development of the 4th generation. Eventually though, Tabane Shinonono acquired these experimental designs and fixed the defect. She then enhanced the prototype by installing experimental Fold-Out Armor, the fruits of her own research, onto the Yukihira, Byakushiki's weapon. The Byakushiki was then given to Ichika to operate in order to gather test data for the further development of more complete 4th generation IS machines like Houki's Akatsubaki, which is the first true 4th generation IS. Being an experimental design for the development of the 4th generation, Byakushiki is designed to be able to utilize a One Off Ability without having to enter second shift. As a result, all of its expansion slots are attached to the Yukihira (Byakushiki's sole weapon), thus preventing the Byakushiki from possessing any Equalizers. Even so, as Ichika puts it, Byakushiki seems to have a bit of an attitude towards using any other weapons apart from the Yukihira Nigata. 'Inactive/Standby Mode' Before Ichika Orimura got his Infinite Stratos (IS), Byakushiki took the standard form of an inactive IS with its a grey tone and wings closed up. After the fitting process is done, in the light novels it takes the form of a gauntlet on Ichika's right wrist. In the anime, it takes the form of a bulky braclet. In the manga it is a gauntlet up to chapter 4, in chapter 5 doesn't wear it, then starting with chapter 6 is a bulky bracelet. '1st Shift/Armaments & Abilities' The basic armament and the only weapon for the IS is: *'The Yukihira Type 2' (雪片弐型, Yukihiria Nigata roughly "Second Snowflake"), is a blade designed for CQC and an upgraded version of the IS energy blade that once belonged to his sister. All of Byakushiki's expansion slots are connected to it, making this blade Byakushiki's sole weapon. These extra connections to Yukihira enable to Byakushiki to activate its One Off Ability in First Shift thanks to the enhanced connectivity and synchronization between the IS and its weapon. While Reiraku Byakuya is not activated, Yukihira maintains the appearance of an ordinary metal sword. Only when the One Off Ability is activated does it take on the form of an energy blade. *'Fold-Out Armor', which the Yukihira Type 2 is at least partially equipped with, is the primary technological advancement present in 4th gen Infinite Stratos. When activated, the Fold-Out apparatus opens up on the Yukihira Type 2, projecting the energy field of Reiraku Byakuya (Byakushiki's One Off Ability). Since the Fold-Out Armor in Byakushiki was installed when the technology was still in experimental stage, it does not benefit from the full capabilities of Fold-Out Armor, and its application is limited to offensive role only, since it is installed only on Byakushiki's weapon. The special abilities of Byakushiki are: #'Ignition Boost' - a high velocity charge which is usually followed by critical blow from One Off enabled Yukihira Type 2. When activated, the exhaust from thruster is absorbed inside a nozzle chamber and pressurized before being released, allowing for acceleration beyond normal. . #'Reiraku Byakuya '(零落白夜 - a rough literal translation being 'white night of downfall' or 'midnight sun faded glory') - Negates the energy-based abilities of other Infinite Stratos. This ability is Byakushiki's One Off Ability that it can use without undergoing a Second Shift. When Reiraku Byakuya is activated, the Yukihira's Fold Out Armor folds out, projecting an energy field over Yukihira's blade. This coating of energy is what allows him to negate energy-based abilities, letting Yukihira bypass things like energy shields. However, activating and powering this energy coat requires vast amount of power (which is much more than an IS can continuously supply) so in order to maintain the ability, additional energy has to be converted from Byakushiki's own shield (Chifuyu mentions that type of ability can only be found in top-class users). The end effect is that Byakushiki's offensive abilities are amplified manyfold at the cost of much of its defensive capabilities. #'Barrier Void Attack' - The ability that comes with Yukihira Type 2 and activation of Reiraku Byakuya. Using this Byakushiki can completely bypass the opponent's IS shield. Since the attack would not be weakened by the IS shield (which is the key defense in every IS) a single direct hit is often enough to force opposing IS to activate Absolute Barrier, effectively rendering the enemy energy-depleted. 5442181604_718b78fa8a.jpg|Byakushiki : Default Setting Form or Inactive Form Byakushiki.png|Byakushiki with Yukihira's Default Form Try block this.png|The Yukihira Type 2 Showdown! The Class League Match.png|Reiraku Byakuya Images (1).jpg Ichika (43).jpg|Manga Appearance !IS4 CHOCO 00002.jpg|Novel Reboot Redesign '2nd Shift/Armaments & Abilities' Later on, Byakushiki undergoes 2nd Shift shortly after Houki acquires Akatsubaki. Setsura is'' Byakushiki's enhancement that is completely made out of "Fold-Out Armor". Its activation was the 3rd time that it is implied that "Byakushiki" is ''Intelligent, Self-aware & responds to Ichika's wishes,'' 'Byakushiki seems to have undergone it's 2nd Shift so that Ichika gets the strength required to beat the 'Silver Gospel. When Ichika was unconscious it appears in his dream as 2 people, a woman ''(Chifuyu as White Knight) which is the potrayal of Byakushiki's core (this also shows that despite what Tabane did to flash the Core 001's memory it still remembers that it was the White Knight piloted by Chifuyu) & the other was a girl in white, a potrayal of Setsura. They asked Ichika why he wanted power & satisfied by his response, Byakushiki undergoes a 2nd Shift. Also, Speculates that Setsura's particle cannon was created by Byakushiki as Ichika used the gun Charlotte gave him in a training session. In the resulting 2nd Form named Byakushiki Setsura (白式雪羅,'roughly "Snow white Expressions"), it is equipped with a multi-purpose unit (named Setsura, hence the name of the 2nd Form) fitted onto its left arm, which has multiple functions including: #A large caliber charged particle cannon #An energy claw for CQC #An energy shield with One Off attribute In its 2nd Form, Byakushiki also gains an increase in mobility through the addition of 4 large wing thrusters, enabling it to execute Double Ignition Boost. In this 2nd form, it is the most advanced IS ever made, along with Houki's Akatsubaki. However due to most of its offensive and defensive weaponary possessing the large energy requirements due to their anti-energy properties, Byakushiki's overall effectiveness is shunted without the one-off ability of Akatsubaki's energy regeneration. Am back2.png|Byakushiki Setsura Eat this and die2.png|Particle Cannon Can't touch this2.png|Energy Shield Die.png|Energy Claw Ichika (17).jpg|full body Ichika (10).jpg|close up Q003.jpg|Manga Appearance !Ichika (2).jpg|Novel Appearance !Ichika Orimura (Byakushiki Setsura).jpg Ichika (52).jpg|Firing his Particle Cannon !IS4 CHOCO 00004.jpeg|Novel Reboot Redesign In episode 12, Tabane Shinonono was also surprised that Byakushiki was able to revive Ichika despite his serious injury and mentioned that it was like the White Knight IS in that regards. Chifuyu Orimura responded by revealing that it carried Core Number 001, the very first IS core Tabane made and spent the most time and effort on developing. 'History' 'Gallery' 800px-IS4 CHOCO 00004.jpeg 'Trivia' *''Byakushiki's'' One Off Ability is the "ability to destroy energy", it appears as Reiraku Byakuya ''(the Sword that cuts through any shield)'' in Yukihira Nigata '''& '''Setsura appears in the Energy Claw ''as Reiraku Byakuya & in the '''Shield Form ''as the Shield that Nullifies Energy. It acts as a pair with '''Akatsubaki which has'' the "''ability to create energy" as Kenran Butō. *'Setsura '''is 'Byakushiki's 'enhancement that is completely made out of "Fold-Out Armor".' It's activation was the 3rd time that it is implied that '"Byakushiki"' is ''Intelligent',''' '''Self-aware & responds to Ichika's wishes. *Byakushiki bears resemblance with Shinn Asuka's personal Mobile Suit ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. *Byakushiki Setsura's Yukihira Niigata and The Energy Claws are also similar to Destiny Gundam's MMI-714 Arondight Anti-Ship Sword and MMI-X340 Palma Fiocina Palm Beam Cannons. *Byakushiki's 1st Shift Yukihira is similar in function to 00 Raiser GN Sword III. *Byakushiki's claw could be a homage to Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements's right hand/claw. Guren's claw can do close range attacks, range attacks or become a shield. Category:IS Technology Category:IS Units Category:Personal IS Unit